<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play Quiet Game by supersoakerx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294278">Let's Play Quiet Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx'>supersoakerx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sex, Christmas Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Is Ill-Advised, Vaginal Sex, disaster sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sackler tries it on, even though you're both terrible at keeping quiet, on Christmas Eve at his parents' house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Play Quiet Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying at Sackler' s parents' house for Christmas Eve was a mistake. It was a last-minute change of plans, so you could spend more time with them on Christmas Day, but at every turn your boyfriend had proven he could not be trusted to keep his hands to himself.</p>
<p>“You're totally pretty.”</p>
<p>Sackler reclines under the blankets in the double bed, holding the book he’d been reading face-down on his naked chest. He gazes at you as you walk into the guest bedroom from the shower. Cosy pj top and bottoms, radiant with that fuckin’ expensive shit you put on your skin, hair back from your face.</p>
<p>You smile at him, his muscular form illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamp, his dark mop of hair and goatee you love to scratch your fingers in. “So are you, Sackler.” He'd been a menace all day, a fiend: irritating you while you drove here, then trying to slip his hands down your jeans or up your top, following you to the bathroom, grazing his crotch against your backside whenever he passed behind you.</p>
<p>He pulls the sheets and blankets from your side of the bed dramatically, offering the mattress to you, announcing in a loud and grandiose manner, “your chariot to the land of Nod awaits, my fairest lady!”</p>
<p>“Shh,” you hush him, “keep it down, babe.”</p>
<p>He shoots a glower at you, dropping his arm to the mattress in a now messy pile of blankets. “Why did we even come here?” he growls lowly.</p>
<p>“This was your idea!” you say, and he huffs and pouts. You get into bed and scoot over to his grumpy form. “Because,” you kiss his temple, “it's Christmas,” kiss the top of his cheekbone, “it's about family,” kiss the corner of his mouth, “not about getting your dick wet.” You peck his cheek and make to roll over, but he launches for you. Sackler grabs hold of your body, wrapping his arms around your middle and splaying his hands over your back, anchoring you to him.</p>
<p>“You didn't let me near you all day,” he says, grouchy and pouty.</p>
<p>"Are you grinching out on me? On the night before Christmas?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t let me touch youu.” He squeezes you tighter as he whinges.</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>“Whyy?" he grumbles.</p>
<p>You stare at him incredulously. You count the reasons on your fingers. “Because we were driving. Because we've been in earshot of your parents. Because this isn't the apartment.”</p>
<p>“That last one doesn't count,” he butts in, his warm brown eyes sparkling now. “Hasn't stopped you before, minxy.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes, smiling at this goofball, and he chuckles. “You smell clean,” he murmurs, and under the covers, he rolls his pelvis against your body, making his arousal known to you.</p>
<p>You arch a brow at him. “Sackler...”</p>
<p>“Ya?”</p>
<p>“What’s the plan here, big boy?”</p>
<p>“I have no agenda,” he deadpans, and does it again.</p>
<p>“No agenda?”</p>
<p>“I don't mean <em>any</em>thing by it.”</p>
<p>He enunciates perfectly, denies it so vehemently—such a blatant lie that it is—that as you gaze at him you can't decide if you want to smooch him or slap him.</p>
<p>In your silence Sackler glances at your lips. “Suck me off?”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” you smile at his brazenness, how he's never afraid to ask for what he wants. You wriggle in his hold, rolling away from him in his arms, onto your other side.</p>
<p>“No, no. Come back,” he pleads with a hushed voice. “Come on, I'll be quiet.”</p>
<p>“You're a pest—and no you won’t,” you laugh, the gall of him. “Just read your book and go to sleep. It’s one night, Sackler—you can handle one night.” You try to snuggle into your pillow, as best you can while his desire for you presses hot and urgent into your ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Sackler follows you, leaning over you and getting right up close to your ear. “But I’m already hard, minxy,” he whispers, bucking his hips into you a couple times in a comic imitation of fucking, as if he needs to prove how ready he is. “You know I don't sleep well if I don't cum.”</p>
<p>Your only response is a deep sigh through your nose. It crosses your mind that you could get him off with your hand, but that would only sate him for maybe, twenty minutes tops. He’d soon be after you again—and even more relentlessly the second time.</p>
<p>Plus, it would key you up too much anyway.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he sing-songs quietly, “let's have quiet sex.”</p>
<p>You don’t move, but your eyes flick open. Generally speaking, quiet sex isn’t one of Sackler’s strengths. “You think you can do that?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” he says without hesitation, one hand skimming down to palm your ass. “One hundred per cent.”</p>
<p>You roll onto your back and raise your brows at him. His hair hangs in his face, and you brush it back gently. “Really, Sackler? You?”</p>
<p>He nods aggressively.</p>
<p>“You, who always loses, want to play Quiet Game—here?"</p>
<p>He humps into your hip and growls, “yeess.”</p>
<p>You hush him gently, and take hold of one of his large bear-paw hands. Sackler stills: you’ve gained his complete and undivided attention, and he eyes you like a cat stalking a laser-pointer.</p>
<p>You bring his index and middle fingers to your lips, and press slow kisses to the pads of his digits.</p>
<p>His mouth falls open a little.</p>
<p>You lick over the length of his fingers, and place bigger, open-mouthed kisses to them. Sackler is entranced: you watch as his gaze tracks every swipe of your tongue.</p>
<p>“You know what I want you to do with these?” you murmur lowly, before swallowing his two digits into your mouth.</p>
<p>His sighs quietly, his mouth hanging open. “Yes, minxy,” he breathes.</p>
<p>You drag his fingers from your mouth, releasing them gently, and as soon as your lips are free Sackler traps your mouth in a smouldering kiss.</p>
<p>His lips are soft, and his tongue is wet and hot against yours. The warm exhale from his nose fans over your cheek. He slips his spit-slick fingers inside the waistband of your pj bottoms, and as you spread your legs wider, hooking one over his hip, he deftly strokes up and down your bare pussy lips with practiced fingers.</p>
<p>You cant your head to the other side and card your fingers through the soft—if a little oily—hairs at his nape, and he pushes his hips into you, trying to get some friction on his dick. You kiss him back forcefully, swirling your tongue around his as you rock your pussy against his fingers.</p>
<p>Sackler groans loudly into your mouth, and you break the kiss to whisper, “babe!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he mutters quickly, and snatches your mouth with his again, seeking out your lips to caress them with his own plush rosey-red lips and tongue. Sackler kisses you right down to the core of your very being, putting his whole head and neck and chest into it. The force of it drives the back of your head into your pillow as he kisses you with a deep hunger, a longing to taste, eat, and inhale you totally and completely.</p>
<p>The rush is heady as he devours your face, drawing all of your senses to the feel of his whole mouth brushing rhythmically against your own, licking your tongue and kissing your lips like you’re a thirst quenching glass of water and he hasn’t had a drink in days.</p>
<p>Your chest rises as you suck in air to match him, meet him, keep him close. Heat radiates from your chest, your core, flooding your body with warmth down to your fingers and toes.</p>
<p>A deep rumbling grunt from the back of Sackler’s throat tells you he feels the same, and between sloping his mouth over yours the other way he licks across your lower lip and sucks on it.</p>
<p>Desire tingles in every nerve ending you have. The thick, warm pads of Sackler’s fingers draw your first waves of cum over your pussy lips and up to your clit. He sighs through his nose at the slick, slippery feel, and he rubs gentle circles into your bundle of nerves, teasing it stiff, feeling it swell.</p>
<p>He pulls from your lips with a tilt of his head. “Wanna get this clit hard,” he murmurs onto your lips as he massages your stiffening bud. “Want you wet, minx. I know you can get wetter than this.”</p>
<p>“Shh. Inside,” you whisper softly, quieter than his volume, before cradling the sides of his face and pulling him closer for more kisses.</p>
<p>Sackler hums, and you whack him on the shoulder to quiet him, then rub over the spot and squeeze his flesh. He’s warm, sturdy beneath your fingers.</p>
<p>Sackler plunges two long, thick digits into your hot, tight pussy, and you draw in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” Sackler whispers into your mouth, sliding his fingers in and out of your wet heat. “This is where the good stuff is, huh minxy?” he murmurs, and your back arches as he treats you to the full length of his digits. Sackler’s eyes flare as he feels the wrap of your pussy walls stretch as you move. “Like a little, fuckin’, honeypot.”</p>
<p>You know he’ll keep talking if you don’t shut him up. “Kiss me, Sackler.”</p>
<p>“Should call you Pooh Bear,” he goes on, like you hadn’t said anything at all.</p>
<p>His volume was back to conversational, too, and you absolutely could not have that. “Babe—,”</p>
<p>“Huh? Winnie?”</p>
<p>You huff and say, “oh, bother,” and plant your lips on his. Sackler smiles as he tries to kiss you back, giggles bubbling away in his throat as his fingers drag in and out of your cunt.</p>
<p>You grip his wrist and draw his hand upward, bringing his fingers up to rub your clit again, and it distracts him.</p>
<p>“Here?” Sackler makes sure he’s doing it right for you, pressing a little harder as he draws bigger circles into your swollen bud.</p>
<p>“There,” you whisper, and slide your palm inside the waistband of his sleep shorts.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck,” he mutters, “you fuckin’ touch me and I’ll—,”</p>
<p>“Quieter, babe.”</p>
<p>“—I’ll fuckin’,” he stops, exhales deeply as you wrap your hand around his pulsing cock and tug on it. He nuzzles into your ear, so close that his lips graze against the cartilage as he grits out, “I wanna be in this wet cunt and I don’t wanna wait anymore.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” you whisper.</p>
<p>“Fine!” he whispers back.</p>
<p>Sackler scrambles to get on top of you, and you part your legs for him to get between them. He pulls the blankets up over him and falls down on you like he’s pretending to be some kind of bat, and joins your lips in a sloppy kiss as he tugs down his shorts and you do the same for yours.</p>
<p>He kneels back, taking the blankets with him as he experimentally teases your hole with the head of his dick.</p>
<p>Sackler murmurs, “Haven’t had my ‘hunny’ today, Pooh.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes, “shut up, Sackler,” and pull your legs up by the back of your knees. The longer this goes on, the higher the chance of very awkward encounters at the breakfast table tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>As he eases his cock inside your tight, wet pussy, Sackler says quietly, “you don’t like my joke, minxy?”</p>
<p>You whisper back, a little impatient, “your joke was fine, I want you to fuck me,” as his thickness delightfully stretches you out. It’s like slipping into a warm bath, or taking a shower after being caught in the rain.</p>
<p>It’s like home, like all is right with the world, and you both revel in the feeling of Sackler bottoming out before he blows the moment, saying, “you don’t think I’m funny?”</p>
<p>You dunk your head back onto the pillow. “You’re fuckin’ hilarious, babe. Do you think you could do me now?” you murmur quickly, getting antsy.</p>
<p>“You didn’t laugh.”</p>
<p>Your head snaps up. “You are the fucking worst at this.”</p>
<p>Sackler draws his hips back just a little and then slides his dick back into your pussy—burying it—and you’re forced to clamp your mouth shut and bite your lips between your teeth.</p>
<p>“’s that true? You think so?” he murmurs.</p>
<p>You breathe through your nose and rock your hips, trying to spur him into moving again. Sackler doesn’t budge, he just sits there, and all you can do is throb around him.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” you hiss at him.</p>
<p>“D’you really think I’m the worst?”</p>
<p>Your eyes flare at him, and your whisper is loud when you reply. “You wanted this and now you’re gonna play fucking games with me? Shit or get off the pot, Sackler.”</p>
<p>“You want it too,” he murmurs, drawing his hips back before plunging in quick and long again. “And your mouth is fucking filthy.”</p>
<p>“You love it, big boy,” you gasp, as he leans over you and thrusts fast and deep again.</p>
<p>“I do,” Sackler mumbles before he crushes his lips to yours once more. He thrusts into you at a steady pace, giving you deep, long drags of the full length of his thick cock.</p>
<p>You wrap your legs around his hips, and he feels so good tears prick your eyes. You tear from his mouth to whisper in his ear. “Yes, Adam,” you breathe as his hips roll on a piston, “just like that, that’s so fucking good.”</p>
<p>A loud groan rips through his chest—and you smack your hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>Holding himself up on one arm he licks and kisses your fingers, and it tickles your nerves. “Don’t say my name, minxy,” he says hoarsely.</p>
<p>Sackler fills you perfectly, the stretch and the friction sending sparks of pleasure up your spine. You just wanted to let him know. “You said I don’t say it enou—,”</p>
<p>“Well don’t start fuckin’ now!”</p>
<p>“Shh!”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Sackler’s head drops into your neck, his breaths audible as he slides his cock along your silky, slippery insides. “This is bullshit.”</p>
<p>You sigh and grab his hips, slowing and stilling his thrusts. You know this isn’t how Sackler likes to fuck—he hasn’t even said one the many names he likes to call you—but beggars can’t be choosers. “Babe, sh. Look, do it from the back, ok?”</p>
<p>He pulls up to look into your eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me. I won’t look at you. Fuck me from behind.”</p>
<p>His eyes flit between yours. “Well fuck yeah,” he mumbles, slipping his erection from your core so you can get on all fours for him.</p>
<p>You spread your knees wide and lean forward on your elbows, presenting yourself to your boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Jeesus,” he mumbles lowly, pressing the front of his thighs up against the back of yours. He slides the head of his cock through your wet, swollen pussy lips, then taps it against your clit.</p>
<p>“Sackler,” you hiss, shivering from the stimulation.</p>
<p>He bites back a smile as he lines up his dick with your slick opening, and when he slips inside you again he doesn’t let either of you adjust to the new angle.</p>
<p>Sackler sets a brisk rhythm of shorter thrusts, so your bodies don’t slap together and alert the whole household to what you’re doing. As if your whisper-shouts and ‘shh’s haven’t done that already, minxy.</p>
<p>There’s so many things he’s holding back from doing. Smacking your ass, pulling your hair, raking his nails down your back.</p>
<p>He settles for pinching your ass cheeks a couple times, and that’s when the thought pops into his head. One he can really irritate you with.</p>
<p>You’re concentrating hard on keeping your breathing even as Sackler pushes into your cunt; pulling in air through your nostrils and pushing it out the same way so you don’t accidentally loose a sound with your mouth open.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Sackler murmurs, “you don’t wanna see my face, Pooh Bear?”</p>
<p>“What?” you huff, only half-registering that he’d said something.</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna look at me?”</p>
<p>“Shh. Focus, for fuck’s sake.” You try to ignore him, and whatever nonsense he was trying to pull now. You shove your hand between your legs, seeking out your clit to hurry this along a little, and get the wriggles out of Sackler’s system.</p>
<p>After a few more quick thrusts inside your fluttering pussy—not as deep as you’d both prefer, but still good—Sackler murmurs, “you thinkin’ about some other dick, minxy?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” you whisper, annoyed. You could play that type of game with him, sure, but you were already in one, and he’d get too loud if you back-talked him the way he was trying to bait you into. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>He holds your hips, wishes he could pound into you like his instincts are screaming at him to do. “You wishin’ someone else was fucking you?”</p>
<p>You flick your head over your shoulder and spit out at him quickly, “How could I think about someone else when you never shut the fuck up?”</p>
<p>He leans over you, leaning his head on yours, murmurs into your ear. “You think someone else could even come close?” Sackler’s pace quickens, he gives you more of his thick length with every thrust, plunging deeper inside your slick pussy. “Think some other fuckin’ jabroni could fuck you as good as me?”</p>
<p>The mattress starts to squeak, and Sackler backs right off, expelling a long, unhappy breath. You drop your head, collecting your own breathing as he labours through an even slower, more dawdling pace than he’s given you all night.</p>
<p>“This is funner when we can be loud,” he murmurs, frustrated but too aroused to even consider giving up now.</p>
<p>You rock against him, trying to bring you both some counter-friction. “That’s not Quiet Game, big boy.”</p>
<p>“Yes it is. Losing is the best part,” he says, a little too loud.</p>
<p>“Babe. Shit.” This—what Sackler’s doing—is lovely. It’s definitely very nice, and fine. But it’s not enough. It’s nowhere near what either of you need. “You’re not gonna nut like this, Sackler. And I won’t either.”</p>
<p>It’s like you’ve flicked a switch in his brain, and all thoughts but the urge to make you cum leave him. Sackler picks up his rhythm, fucks into you like he means it, and not only does the mattress squeak with complaint but his balls smack into your flesh and the wooden bedframe creaks too.</p>
<p>You catch yourself before you moan and hush him. “Sh sh stop. Stop. Fuck.” You reach behind you to push on his tensed, clenched abdominals.</p>
<p>Sackler stills. You’re both huffing, and not from the pleasure of the experience. He squeezes your ass cheeks with grabby hands, his fingers flexing in quick succession and making your flesh ripple before the solution springs to his mind.</p>
<p>“Floor,” Sackler says decisively. Then he growls, “’n’ show me your fucking face.”</p>
<p>The pair of you disconnect from each other’s bodies and slip down to re-arrange yourselves on the floor. After unsuccessfully trying pillows here and there, and not being any more comfortable, you decide to just lay flat on the carpet.</p>
<p>Sackler crawls up your body, smooching his way up your belly and chest and throat until he kisses you deeply. Licking into your mouth, he glides his cock home inside your pussy, and then readies to hold himself up on both arms. You trail your nails down his sides, and he shudders as he breaks the kiss. Sackler pushes up and locks his arms, and starts to fill you out again.</p>
<p>You dip your hips, your back arching, and the rub of Sackler’s long, thick cock inside you is just that much sweeter now.</p>
<p>“You’re still so fuckin’ wet. Fucking sloppy,” he murmurs, rolling his hips on an upward curve, aiming the head of his dick at that spongy bundle of sensitive ridges on your front pussy wall.</p>
<p>When a moan slips past your lips, he knows he’s struck gold.</p>
<p>“You talk too much, little minx,” Sackler murmurs as you slap your hand over your mouth in embarrassed surprise. He leans down into your face, dropping to an elbow on one arm, and his other hand wraps around your throat. “You think they’re gonna hear <em>me</em>?” He rocks his pelvis faster, rubbing over that spot inside you over and over, relishing your quick, hot exhales from your nose as they ghost across his face. “You’re the one who can’t keep your God damn mouth shut.”</p>
<p>Pure bliss rises and sparks in you like fireworks. Your cunt flutters, lubing itself and the drag of Sackler’s cock with more and more silky, glossy cum. Your breath comes hot and hard through your nose, and you cling to Sackler’s shoulder to try and stop yourself from being bounced up the carpet.</p>
<p>Sackler growls, low and deep and quiet in the back of his throat. “Gag you with my own fuckin’ hand,” he murmurs darkly, yanking your palm from your mouth and replacing it with his own.</p>
<p>Your shoulder blades start to burn where they rub against the carpeted floor as Sackler pins you down—the friction you don’t want beginning to overtake the one you do.</p>
<p>Sackler feels your slick walls narrowing, and slips a hand behind your knee to draw your leg up and change the tight wrap of your cunt. His other hand slips beneath you, under your upper back, and he thrusts into you good and long and deep—for only a few strokes before his hips stutter. “You’re hot, minxy,” he says, concerned about the heat coming from your shoulder blades, your skin a fair bit hotter than its natural warmth.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit,” you sigh, dissatisfied as your pleasure fizzles out, “a bit rough, on my back.”</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck.” Sackler’s up and out and off you immediately, grabbing your hands and pulling you up to sitting. “Fuckin’ tell me this shit.” He doesn’t care to lower his voice now, his brows raised as he looks intensely into your eyes, his dark gaze flitting between your orbs.</p>
<p>“I know, alright? Jesus, I thought I was gonna cum, maybe.”</p>
<p>Sackler’s mouth scrunches up as he makes an angry groan, furling his shaking fists before releasing them and cradling your face. “Jesus, minx,” he says, teeth a little clenched, “get on your fuckin’ knees I’ll make you fucking cream my dick.” He seizes your mouth in a quick, forceful kiss. “Got it?” He kisses you again. “Ok?” And again. “Don’t have to fuckin’ hurt yourself for it.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” you pant, intoxicated by his desperate, pleading smooches. “Ok, shit. I got it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fuckin’ scare me like that,” he mutters as you get into position on all fours again. He spits a bubbly glob of saliva onto his palm and slicks his flagged erection, stroking himself completely hard again—and quickly too—as he stares at your holes.</p>
<p>“I won’t, babe,” you murmur, looking over your shoulder at him. You bring one hand back to squeeze and spread one of your ass cheeks for his view. “Sackler. I promise.”</p>
<p>He sucks in a breath at the sight, and sidles closer to your spread legs. He reaches around beneath you to brush your clit and hums when his fingertips graze your big, slippery bud.</p>
<p>“You don’t fuckin’ wait for me, ok Bear?” he says, nudging your pussy lips wider around the head of his cock as he strokes the stiff shaft.</p>
<p>“Shh, babe. Ok. I won’t,” you whisper.</p>
<p>“You,” he starts, then stops himself, and whispers, “you fucking cum when you wanna cum, right?”</p>
<p>“Right, got it,” you breathe, pushing back against his dick.</p>
<p>Sackler eases his cock inside your pussy for the fourth time tonight, and the pair of you still have to stifle your groans. He hunches over you to grab hold of your shoulder as he pulls his hips back, and when he pushes into your pussy again with quick thrusts, he rubs over your clit hard.</p>
<p>You cut off a moan as it rises in your throat. Sackler’s thrusts bounce you, but his hand wrapped around your shoulder clings to your flesh tight, keeping you in place. He works your stiff bud expertly, knowing just how fast and hard to go before it’s too much, and keeping you there.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes,” you chant with whispered breaths, feeling coils of ecstasy heat and rise in your core.</p>
<p>Sackler tries to control his breaths of exertion and pleasure, you recognise the sound and pace of it from when he goes running—breathing in for every four thrusts, and breathing out for the same. His exhales hitch and catch in his throat when your pussy clenches on his dick, and he stops his sounds before they turn into groans.</p>
<p>It’s all hot, whispered breaths and pants and the very faint <em>shick</em> of his cock plunging into your wet cunt.</p>
<p>You screw your eyes shut tight, focusing on the tingling warmth and cresting orgasm that builds deep in your core from Sackler’s cock, and his fingers. “Babe,” you whisper.</p>
<p>Sackler huffs, “yeah. What.”</p>
<p>“When you cum—,”</p>
<p>His breath catches.</p>
<p>“—cum on my ass, big boy, ok?”</p>
<p>“Cum in your ass?”</p>
<p>You whisper louder. “On, Sackler. On. For clean up.”</p>
<p>“In? You’re saying ‘in’, right?” He drills into you faster, deeper—and rubs your clit so hard and fast you both know it’ll be tender tomorrow.</p>
<p>But it’ll make you fall apart on his dick now.</p>
<p>“Adam!” Your voice breaks on his name as your orgasm quakes through you suddenly. “<em>I’m cumming I’m cumming</em>!” you whisper urgently—as if he can’t feel it—and you cum so hard after so much build up, the euphoric contractions are so powerful that they border on painful as you seize and shake. The joints in your knees, elbows, hips and shoulders tremble as you ride out your orgasm on Sackler’s dick, and what would be screams and cries of pleasure are short, tiny, whimpers and shuddering sighs.</p>
<p>Your little sounds, the way you cried his name, how slick and fucking slippery your pulsing pussy is—all combine do something to Sackler that his brain doesn’t know how to process.</p>
<p>He pulls from your cunt just in time to grip his cock and paint his load all over your ass cheeks. Hot ropes of thick, white cum shoot from the tip of his cock and land warm and wet on your skin, accompanied by long, low hums of pleasure from his throat. He shivers through it, smearing his sensitive cockhead through his creamy load as the last of it dribbles and drools onto your skin.</p>
<p>You both stay like that, panting, until your breathing settles and your bones solidify again. That took too long to get right, and it wasn’t really, truly, fulfilling enough.</p>
<p>At any rate, you’re certain you were overheard.</p>
<p>You pull your pj top off and hand it behind you. “Let’s not try that again, huh?”</p>
<p>Sackler takes your top in his hand and swallows, wiping his cum from your cheeks and dabbing away your cum from your inner thighs. He smiles a little, and asks like he doesn’t know he’s got almost a whole day til you’re back home: “When are we leaving?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>